


(COMM) Brainless Bimbo Brittany

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Farting, Gen, Humiliation, Masturbation, Scat, Toilet Use, Unintelligent Character, Urination, bimbo, minor incest, public defecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Brittany is... To be frank, a dumbass. She always seems to mess something up somewhere no matter how hard she tries. Here we'll get a sneak peek into a normal morning for her, and how her poor brother often has to deal with the side effects of her dullness.
Kudos: 21





	1. A Messy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This work contains graphic depictions of flatulence, defecation, humiliation, and minor themes of incest. Please move on if any of those turn you off.

On all accounts, Brittany was an **idiot**. There really was no better way to describe her. She didn’t have any diagnosed disease, illness, malady, or syndrome, she was simply dumber than a sack of bricks. If it wasn’t for her looks and her charming, if simple, personality, she likely would’ve had no friends at all. Not that her friends were exactly  _ close _ friends, more so a group of people that tolerated her well enough to speak to her and let her sit by them. Of course, to her, they seemed like the best of friends who couldn’t possibly think ill of her. Even when she had her  _ accidents.  _   
  
Being such a moron, Brittany was prone to make mistakes and not learn from them. Or perhaps, it’s because she never learned from her mistakes that she became a moron in the first place. In any case, she very often fucked up in some way or another, which tended to put a strain on her tennous friendships when they got to be too bad. There were the simple things we all do every now and again: Tripping, miscalculating a throw, leaving the milk out… And then there was shitting herself in public, forgetting to wear underwear with skirts, and masturbating with the window open. These are blunders that some girls might make once or twice in their entire life, but for Brittany it was a shocker if she went a  _ week _ without doing something that would make a normal girl die from embarrassment. Being such a dumbass did help her in that regard, she was often too stupid to fully realize the heavy toll her actions would take upon a normal person. 

Today would be no different. She was going to wear a cute skirt today, she decided, along with a nice pink blouse that did a good job showing off her lovely C cup breasts. Knee-high socks complimented the look, looking quite lovely on her shapely legs. She was quite gorgeous, all things considered, if she was perhaps just a bit less idiotic she might have been one of the more popular girls at school. As it stood, no guy wanted to fuck a girl that shit her pants in math class, and the popular girls didn’t want to be caught dead with such a blunder of a human being either. Bullying her wasn’t even fun, she was such a complete dunce that she couldn’t keep up with the bitchy teens would say to her.  
  
Brushing some of her curly dark hair away from her face, she inspected herself in the mirror a little bit to make sure her makeup was looking nice. One of the few things she could do regularly was put on makeup, as it turned out. As she was checking her eyebrows, she did feel a draft between her legs, but brushed it aside as being a result of the AC turning on. That was a grave mistake, as it turned out she had completely forgotten to put on underwear that day.  
  
One would expect she’d have noticed when she sat down to go pee, but they’d be mistaken. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, she simply lifted her skirt without going through the motion of pulling her panties down, and sat herself on the toilet to relax.  
  
  
**_ffffFFFFSSSSSHHHHHH!_**  
A happy sigh left her as she let her bladder loose into the bowl, a trickle slowly picking up to a golden yellow stream of urine straight from her bald pussy lips. Her vagina was a delicate, cute little thing as well, fitting her overall attractive appearance. She kept it shaved like her legs, in the hopes that one day a boy would be happy to see a bare cunt when he spread open her thighs. Laying her back on the bed, pulling down her panties, his big, strong ha-   
  
“Brittany you idiot, do you have to pee with the door open?!”  
  
She jumped on the toilet as a voice suddenly hollered out to her, causing a bit of urine to splash onto the seat in front of her before she aimed it back into the bowl. And she was having such a nice fantasy too, until her meanie brother showed up!  
  
“Everyone goes pee you jerk!” she bites back at the familiar voice, looking to see her big brother Michael averting his gaze from her, a scowl on his face.  
  
“Yeah? Well everyone closes the door before they do, dipshit!” he bites back, grumbling as she continues urinating into the pot below. “Seriously, I don’t know how you forget so often! Do you just never learn or something?” he continues, the torrent splashing into the bowl being accentuated by…  
  
**_FFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!_** ** _  
_****_  
_** “ **BRITTANY! THAT’S FUCKING GROSS!** ” he yells at her, as the airheaded teen shoots a loud, stinky fart into the bowel below her. Her immaculate asshole flexed a few times, before  
  
**_BBBPPPTTT! PRRT!_** ** _  
_****_  
_** Two more stinkers ripped into the can, rattling around inside the piss-filled container.   
  
“What’s wrong? Can’t handle girls farting, dummy dumb?” she mocks him, sticking her tongue out at him as her piss stream slowly sputters to a stop. “We poop too! Wanna see me go poop?!” she adds, proudly beaming at her retorts. She was on a roll, he was getting flustered!   
  
“No you fucking moron, I want to **TAKE A SHOWER!** It’s nearly time for me to go to work, remember? And you’re gonna be late for school!” he yells at her, covering his nose with his shirt while looking right at her. “So hurry up and get off the shitter if you’re done pissing!” he barks, scoffing at her. “You’d forget your ass if it wasn’t attached, I swear…” he mutters, waiting for her to wipe an-  
  
“Uh oh!” he hears, as the bimbo stands straight up, feeling some urine wet her thighs as it drips from her pussy. “I got pee on my legs!” she adds, lifting up her skirt and leaning forward to check the damage, unintentionally flashing her big brother her teenage pussy. He was quick to look away, but not before catching an eyeful of her privates.  
  
“ **BRITTANY FOR FUCK’S SAKE! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING VAGINA!** ” He yells, covering his eyes while looking away to be doubly sure. She was an attractive young woman, but she was also _his sister_ and _had just ripped_ ** _nasty_** _farts_. The last thing on his mind was wanting to see her pussy. He just wanted to take his shower, go to work, and see his girlfriend after. Instead he was having to deal with his idiot sister for the umpteeth time…  
  
“Calm down dummy dumb! Your girlfriend has one and I **KNOW** you’ve seen it!” Brittany bites back, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe up her legs and vagina, still completely missing the fact that there was no underwear resting on the floor around her ankles. “You’re so immature, I swear! Stupid meanie!” she grumbles, trying to ignore her embarrassment at having flashed her brother. She was too stupid to realize how bad it really was, but she still felt a bit ashamed at having gotten dirty with pee in front of him, then showing him the mess.  
  
“Yeah, I **_WANT_** to see **her** vagina! I don’t wanna see my little sister’s!” he states, knowing he had to say the obvious 100% of the time when around his bimbo of a sister.  
  
“Oh…” Brittany says, as if she just had a revelation. She was feeling even more ashamed now, her cheeks blushing as she quickly flushes the toilet. “W-well you don’t have to be such a meanie…” she whines.  
  
“I’m not being mean! I’m trying to take a shower and you’re messing it up! Why didn’t you use the other bathroom?! You know I shower in this one!” he says, grunting and affixing his gaze back to her. “Are you done now? You don’t have to take a shit, do you? If you do, for the love of God please do it downstairs… I’d rather not barf this morning, okay?” he says, starting to settle down as Brittany washed her hands, the young girl still flustered.  
  
He was right, she was just being a burden. She felt more shame build up as she realized she could have made him late for work, and that would have been super bad! And why was there that draft again? She was starting to feel like crying, her feeble brain getting overloaded with simple thoughts. “Nuh, I don’t have to poop…” she says, pouting and stepping out of the bathroom, sliding past her brother. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was forgetting something as she walked towards her room to grab her backpack…  
  
**_PPPBBBLLLTTTPPP!_** ** _  
_****_  
_** Oh! She had to poop! She heard the shower turn on, but he was probably checking his phone or something before getting in the shower, right? She turned around and headed back to the same bathroom, forgetting her brother’s previous request. It felt like it wanted to come out super bad now! Why didn’t she poop earlier?! She grabbed onto the bathroom door handle and twisted, pushing open the door and being greeted with a flaccid cock.  
  
“ ** _BRITTANY!”_** Her brother roared, quickly covering himself. “ ** _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_** ” he questions, though he knew the answer. She was fucking stupid, that’s what!

  
“Uhm! Ah! I gotta poop!” she whines, doing a little potty dance in front of her naked brother. Wowie, his wiener was big! She wanted a big weiner in her sometime! Right in her… Oooh, that would be-   
  
  
“ **_SO POOP DOWNSTAIRS!_ ** ” he barks, quickly hopping into the shower now that it was warm enough.    
  
“I gotta go poop now though! Like, really ba-”   
  
**_BBBBOOORRRRPPPPpplck! PLAP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** She let out another loud fart, followed by a yelp as a small nugget of soft shit left her ass and slapped right onto the tile floor! Thankfully for her, over the hiss of the shower all her brother heard was the sound of the boisterous fart… But unluckily for her, she was a fucking moron.   
  
“Oh no! I pooped!” she announces, realizing that she probably shouldn’t have outright said it after it was far too late. Her cheeks burned red, and she suddenly felt so incredibly  _ stupid _ . Only a baby would poop on the floor! No, they wear diapers right? So not even a baby wou-   
  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ‘POOPED’? DID YOU SHIT ON THE FLOOR?! SIT ON THE TOILET!” her brother yelled over the shower, in utter disbelief at how fucking idiotic his sister was. How was she this braindead?! And now she saw his fucking dick. That was for his girlfriend’s eyes only!   
  
“B-b-but you said poop on the other one!” she whines, starting to tear up. She was frustrated and confused, unable to understand entirely what was going on as her miniscule brain power was drained. What should she do? He said poop downstairs, but she had to poop really bad now! His wiener was really big though, would her first boyfri-   
  
“IT’S TOO LATE NOW YOU IDIOT! POOP ON THE TOILET FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” her brother calls out, grabbing the soap and lathering himself up to try to mask the scent of her rancid gas. Her shit fumes stunk, even for shit fumes. Probably because the idiot has a tendency to eat spoiled food by accident.    
  
“Which one?!” she cries out at him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to hold back the proper shit waiting in her ass. Her dumps were big, loud, smelly, and often an inconvenience to anyone around her. So she should go in the other one right? Thinking fast, she takes a step back… And slips on her own soft-serve shit, landing harshly on her butt.    
  
“ACK! OOWWWIIEEEE!” she cries, trying to get up only to feel her muddy shit smear her bare ass “Ugh! Yucky yuck!” she squeals, going to rub her sore bottom only to get a hand full of her fresh shit. “AH! MY POOPY! EW! NOOOOO!” she cries out, inspecting her sullied hand. 

  
“Did you…” her brother says incredulously, now officially dumbfounded. Did she really slip on her own fucking shit? How were they even related? He was a model student, intelligent and quick-witted… She was comparable to a toddler in a teenager’s body. He simply stood there, trying to think of what to say and finding nothing. It was no use getting more worked up, so he just sighs. “Just… Just take your dump in that toilet, and please get out, okay?” he says, sounding  **severely** disappointed in her. If she couldn’t even properly take a shit, how was she going to live a normal life? Should he bring up adult diapers to her sometime? He hadn’t shat his pants since he was a tiny little kid and had some bad milk, the last time she shat her pants was last week because she couldn’t figure out how to take her belt off...   
  
Brittany recognized that tone of voice her brother had just used all too well. It was the tone he used when he was all fed up with her shenanigans. That hurt more than her sore bottom, knowing that she had let him down yet again… And with something as trivial as taking a shit. Quiet sobs welled up in her throat as she slowly lifted herself up, accidentally smearing shit onto the floor as she pulled herself together, and made her way to the toilet to finish off her shit with tears streaming down her cheeks. She carefully yanked down her skirt, letting it fall around her ankles, and sat down. Her thick bubble butt landed on the seat, getting it dirty with the shit-smear on her ass, and she bent forward to release the rest of her load.   
  
**_BBBBBRRRRRRPPPPTTT! FFFFRRRRRRT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Why did it have to be so gassy? Why now, of all times? Her brother was just trying to take his shower, and now her fat, stupid butt was being so loud! Was it those beans she ate last night coming back to bite her? Is that why no one else had any?   
  
**_FFFPPPTTSCCHHKLLKKK! PLOOSH! bbpppOOORPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A fart transitioned to the loud crackling of a soft length of putrid dung unfurling from her asshole, pockets of trapped gas inside the gooey log making it pop and crackle before dunking loudly into the toilet. It was quickly followed by another nasty fart, blowing out of her now-loosened up asshole and infecting the air around her with her stink. She knew her brother would smell this disgusting load sooner or later, and she dreaded his reaction. Why couldn’t she be like normal people and take normal poops…?   
  
“Hk- Brittany! The air fr- URK AIR FRESHENER!” she heard from the shower, her brother coughing and choking at the wretched, sour stink coming from her ass. Eggy, beany, sharp like old cheese, it cut into the sinuses and made his throat crawl. He couldn’t count how many times he had reminded her to use the air freshener on top of their shared toilet, considering the magnitude of stink her dumps tended to generate. Even half an hour after she’d use a restroom it’d still smell faintly of her nasty dumps.    
  
“S-sorry!” she squeaks, reaching behind her and grabbing the air freshener… With the hand covered in her shit. “ACK! POOP!” she yells, fumbling with the can, dropping it onto the floor where it clanged loudly before rolling away, leaving a thin trail of shit on the floor in its wake. The shock of it made her ass erupt in gas again, her legs open as she was recoiling in shock, letting out a plume of disgusting swamp gas into the air.    
  
“BRITTANY! PLEASE! FOR THE LO- HKK!” he really wanted to be patient with her, he really did… But Michael was at his limit. Her shit REEKED. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever smelled in his life, even more gross than when a senior let out some stink bombs in his math class as a senior prank back in high school. One would think he’d grow a tolerance from repeated exposure to her gas and dumps… But the best that did was make him not pass out.   
  
“It rolled away and I still gotta go poop!” she whined, feeling a second wave of mushy, hot shit barreling through her digestive tract rapidly, her body trying to eject all the crappy food she’d stuffed it full of the night before. She thought the rest of her family was silly for not having the baked beans with her… After all, canned food lasts, like, FOREVER right?   
  
**_PPTPTPTTTTPPRRRPLOORRTPPLLTTTPPTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A messy strand of broken-up shit exploded out of her ass into the bowl, the steaming hot waste battering the bottom of the porcelain loudly. The smell unleashed from this new wave was even worse, making even herself feel a bit nauseous. “Eck! My poopy really smells today!” she whines, waving a hand in front of her face.    
  
Michael was suffering badly in the shower. No amount of soap or shampoo could mask this disgusting odor. He started to doubt even the air freshener would be fully sufficient at dealing with this cloying stench. He heard the term “what died in here?” when referring to smelly farts before, but he swore she smelled  _ worse  _ than if something had died in the bathroom. He couldn’t take it any more and had to tap out. He had to get away! Thinking quickly, he rinsed off the soap on his body before turning off the shower. and reached for his towel through the curtain. “Let me know when you’re done shitting, holy fuck!” he yells, coughing again as he quickly wraps himself up and leaves the bathroom soaking wet.    
  
Brittany was beside herself. Now she had made her poor brother stop his shower, all because of her stinky butt… She felt more tears run down her face, and went to wipe them… Only to get shit on her cheek. “NO! NO!” she cries out, standing up to wash her hand in the sink, forgetting that she was still mid-dump and hadn’t wiped. She felt the greasy shit smear between her cheeks, making her whimper more… But that was when an angry growl left her stomach, a cramp making her fall forward and grip the counter for support, her ass sticking straight out…   
  
**_SSSCCCHHBBPPPLLLRRRRRRKKK!_ ** ****__  
**_  
_ ** … And runny, disgusting shit exploded out of her ass, soiling the floor and shower curtains behind her. She was going to be late to school again...


	2. A Day in The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany's embarrassing morning is finally over... But will her day at school go any better? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the first part, this chapter contains graphic depictions of flatulence, defecation, and humiliation.

After cleaning up the toilet, the shower curtains, and the floor, Brittany realized quickly that she was going to be late. Michael had thankfully calmed down by then, though he was understandably a bit upset that Brittany had shit all over the place in her antics. Sometimes he really wondered if there was some kind of brain damage or some other neurological reason for why she was so stupid… But she’d had MRIs, CTs, psychological evaluations… On all accounts, she was a perfectly healthy teenage girl. There was no medical reason for why she was so stupid. No pill she could take, no surgery to be done. She really was just a dumb as bricks bimbo. The thought that his own little sister was so stupid did make Michael feel bad sometimes, as if it was maybe  _ his  _ fault that she’d grown up this way…

He shook his head, walking to the bathroom to check up on her. She was going to be awfully late for school, and he figured he’d have to drive her. 

“You done in here, Brit?” he asks, standing in the doorway as his scatterbrained sister checked her hair. 

“Yah huh! Just wanna make sure I look good, yanno?” she says, adjusting her blouse a bit and flattening out her skirt. She turned around in the mirror to check out her butt… No poop stains on her pretty skirt, thank goodness! Hell, if someone were to look at her right now, they’d never be able to tell she’d just covered herself in shit on accident. 

“Alright, well… I’ll drive you today. Hurry up, you’re late enough as it is,” Michael says, turning to walk out the door.

“Coming!” Brittany calls out. She still felt as if there must be something she was missing… What could it be…?

***

She’d find out soon enough what was missing, after receiving a scolding from Mr. Bryant. This was her third time being tardy that month, after all. The older gentleman wasn’t angry, per se, more so disappointed. He wanted  **all** of his students to excel, and yet here Brittany was continuing to fail despite him trying his best to set her on the right path.

“I’m super sorry Mr. Bryant, I just really had to go poopy! My poops are super big and messy, so when I-” She started to say, before quickly being cut off by the flabbergasted math teacher.   
  
“Ms. Page, I do not need to know about your bowel habits!” He quickly interjected, shaking his head. If anything, it was just to get her to shut up before she embarrassed herself any further… Already there were students near the front of the class who were peeking over and snickering to each other. A pretty girl like Brittany took huge dumps? That was going to be a hot topic in the rumor mill around the school for a while.

“I’m sooorrrryyyy Mr. Bryant! But really, I was going poopy on the toilet and th-” she tries to explain again, wanting to explain her case. She really didn’t like disappointing Mr. Bryant, he was always so sweet to her. Even when he scolded her, she knew it was only because he wanted her to do better.

“Ms. Page, please! This is an algebra class, and I’m a math teacher! I’m not your gastroenterologist!” he tried to assert, desperately trying to prevent her from making herself any more of a mockery than she already had. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop the student body from spreading rumors and talking, but the least he could do was catch her before she  **REALLY** humiliated herself.

“I just want you to understand, Mr. Bryant! I didn’t mean to be late! I just accidentally made a poopy on the floor, and the shower curtains! It was really stinky and soft and messy so I had to clean it up or my brother would be mad!” she spits out, a bit too loud, not allowing him any chance to interject.

Mr. Bryant was, understandably so, floored with what she said. She accidentally… Relieved herself on the floor? And the shower curtains? He shook his head, trying not to dwell on it too much. Thinking about his student taking a dump wasn’t exactly something he was interested in.

“That’s… Fine, Ms. Page, I understand. Now please, just take your seat and try not to speak about your bowels further…” he says, pointing her to her desk. 

Naturally, when Brittany Page turned around… Every single pair of eyes in the classroom was on her. No one dared speak out of turn now that Mr. Bryant was paying attention to them, but Brittany could feel the shame burning into her cheeks. It dawned on her that she had said what she did a bit too loud… Everyone in the classroom probably heard her describing her morning dump. Her face turned a shade of crimson red, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Now everyone knew how much of a poopypants she had been that morning… She shuffled back to her seat quietly, taking out her bag and getting her textbook out. For reasons she wasn’t quite sure of, she felt a bit cold between her legs. Maybe it was nervousness? Not only that, but her butt was a bit itchy…

***

“Gosh, what’s up with my butt?” the brunette bimbo says, standing in a circle with what few friends she had. Her butt was itching like crazy! And something smelled super stinky, like someone had pooped themselves. But she definitely hadn’t!   
  
“What do you mean, Brit?” asked a short, nerdy girl with thick glasses and curly, messy hair. Quite possibly her best friend among her friends, Emily. If there was one person who genuinely did have her back, Emily was that person. If only because Emily was a perverted shut-in who secretly got off to some of the things Brittany did.

“It’s really super itchy! You don’t think I have a bug or something in my butt, do you?!” Brittany responds, sounding a bit panicked.    
  
“I don’t think we have dung beetles around here, Brit,” a tall, mocha-skinned girl responded. Natasha, by far the most popular of the bunch. Why she chose to hang out with a gaggle of losers was anyone’s guess, really. She was smart, she was witty, she was gorgeous, she was talented… Overall, she was a league above the other people in the conversation. No one could explain why such a tall, beautiful woman would waste her time with people like Brittany… Not even Natasha. 

“Uh, can you guys check? It’s really bugging me!” the bimbo responds, turning around and lifting her skirt up right there in the hallway.

Her ass was caked in dried, crusty shit. Smeared between her ass crack, even partially staining her thick cheeks. That would explain the smell Brittany had been inhaling all of that day, along with why she was feeling so itchy. 

Emily let out a bit of an “eep!” as she suddenly felt a surge of warmth hit her crotch.  **_God, that’s so fucking hot!_ ** She might have to run away to the bathroom to masturbate at this rate, her hand immediately diving for her phone to take a sneaky picture while everyone else was looking at Brittany’s ass. She’d probably spend all night cumming to that.

Natasha just raised a brow. Brittany had done some dumb shit in the past, but this really took the cake. She wasn’t even wearing underwear. Did she not realize other people could see, other than her small group of friends?

And finally, there was the last person in the bunch. Alex. He felt like he should have looked away, but when you’re a short, nervous virgin like he was… You take what you can get.   
  
“Uh, Brit? Did you… Yanno, take a dump earlier?” Natasha finally spoke up.

“Yeah, and it made me late for school! It was a really big and messy one, I accidentally-”

“Yeah, I can tell… Listen girl, you might wanna head to the bathroom. You got shit-ass pretty bad.” Natasha said, cutting Brittany off before she got ahead of herself. Once she got talking, it was sometimes hard to shut the bimbo up. 

“Natty, don’t say those words! What if a teacher hears and we get in trouble?!” the messy bimbo says, her skirt still lifted up. Other people were starting to look, phones quickly being pulled out of pockets to record the fiasco. 

“Girl, you’re out here showing your ass to everyone already. I think we passed that point now!” Natasha responds, looking around. “Ay, give the girl some privacy!” she yells out, trying to dissuade the people ogling Brittany’s ass.

“Oh no, you’re right! Everyone saw my poopy butt!” Brittany says, her face turning beet red for the umpteenth time that day. How could this get any worse?!   
  
“C-come with me Brit! I’ll help you get cleaned up!” Emily suddenly blurted out, grabbing Brittany by the hand and nearly dragging the taller girl to the bathroom. This was like a dream come true to her, wiping Brittany’s messy ass! God, her cunt was so wet she was worried it’d soak through her panties!

***

“Thanks again for this, Em…” Brittany says, her hands on the back of the toilet as she bends over, her good friend helping her clean her dirty ass. Emily was always so nice, always offering to help clean up whenever Brittany made a mess.

“N-n-nooo problem!” Emily says, her face red with arousal. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together would recognize Emily was crazy horny at that moment, but Brittany was not one of those people. 

“I just really have this problem… When I go poopy, I always just make a big, stinky mess…” Brittany admits, her bottom lip starting to quiver as she feels tears form in her eyes. She was tired of being a stinky poopy bottom…

“W-well I uh… I… Think that’s fine! Everybody poops, Brit!” Emily says, trying not to make it too obvious how much her friend turned her on. “I think I got it all, so-”   
  


**_FFLLLRRRPPPTTT!_ **

Brittany’s ass suddenly burst open, a nasty fart spraying onto Emily’s face. The nerdy girl was stunned, nearly creaming her panties right there and then! She’d never had the pleasure of taking one of Brittany’s room-clearing farts face-first! God, it was so smelly! So…!

“Ohmygosh, I’m sorry Em! It just came out, I promise! I didn’t mean to!” Brittany quickly said, spinning around and sitting her naked ass on the toilet. “I-I think I have to go poopy some more! My tummy hurts!” She complains.

Emily wasn’t able to speak, instead letting out a quick “s’okay!” before rushing out of the stall and into the one at the far end of the bathroom. She had to masturbate, NOW! Quickly tearing off her jeans and slamming her ass on the toilet, she spread her legs wide and dove right into her pussy, slamming two fingers inside.

Brittany could feel her guts churning, preparing another nasty dump to foul the planet with. She really didn’t like going poopy at school, ever since she did back in Freshman year and it made a senior vomit because of how bad it smelled. But this poopy wanted out, now! She’d be stuck there for a little while, it seemed, so she decided she was going to be proactive and do some reading for her biology class. They had been given a paper to look over before class that day, and Brittany felt awfully proud of herself for remembering! She felt like such a dummy all day long, but not now! A smug smile was painted on her face as she dug through her bag, shooting another raunchy fart into the toilet bowl as she bent forward.

“Ah hah!” she says out loud, grabbing the science paper and zipping her bag back up. She did hear a weird kinda… Schlick schlick noise? What was Emily doing in that other stall? Whatever, she had studying to do!

“MMPH~!” Emily moaned, covering her mouth with her hand. God, those farts were too juicy for her to handle! The smell was so fucking bad! Emily couldn’t finger herself fast enough!

Brittany, none the wiser, started scanning the page as she felt her asshole start to open up.

**_PPPRRRSSSPT-PLOP!_ **

The first gassy blob of shit splattered into the toilet, splashing in the water and sending droplets up to her asscrack. The sudden cold feeling made her jump, accidentally releasing her hold on the page. “Eep! Oh no!” She says, trying to grab for the paper and failing miserably. She had her legs open a bit too wide, and it had fallen straight into the toilet bowl…

**_FFRT! BBRGG-PLOP! PLOP!_ **

Before she could even reach for it, two more clods of rancid shit shot from her ass into the bowl, dirtying the paper she was meant to be reading. There was no way she was getting it back now… Brittany felt herself start to properly cry, feeling ashamed of herself and her poopy butt. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands, sobbing shamefully. Why couldn’t she do anything right?! She had been so smart, remembering to read the paper for her class… But now she’d just pooped on it, and she felt even more poop coming!

Emily had no clue her friend was crying, just getting off to the sounds and smells coming from the other stall. God, Brittany’s shits were so fucking nasty! The nerdy girl pulled her dripping fingers from her cunt and started rubbing her throbbing clit, feeling herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Just one… More…! 

**_BBBOOOOOOOOORRRRRRTTTTTTT! BRRRACCK-SPPLACK!_ **

“Uugh!” Brittany moaned, as her asshole unleashed a messy torrent of runny, disgusting shit into the toilet bowl. She had unintentionally sprayed the back of the seat a bit with that diarrhetic release, not that she could focus on that right now. She felt so… Stupid! Dumb! Like a failure… She tried to stop crying, knowing that lunch would be over soon and she had to focus on cleaning out her bowels. She could cry more when she got home, but for now she had to put on her big girl pants! Finish up this dump, and maybe see if she can track down Mrs. Newman to get another copy of the science paper… 

Emily, meanwhile, had just got done having one helluva orgasm. She was panting, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, face beet red, pussy drooling into the toilet bowl below her chubby ass. She wondered for a moment if Brittany was even  _ into  _ other girls… Emily knew she could make the bimbo so, so happy…

***

“... And then it fell into the toilet bowl, and I went poopy on it by accident, so that’s why I need another…” Brittany said to the elderly woman, who had just finished up preparing for class. “It was a really big and stinky poopy, so I didn’t wanna reach in there to get it. I also got some poopy on the back of the potty, so I had to take some time to clean that up, or I’d come to see you sooner…”   
  
“Oh dear, you really must get those bowels of yours checked out… It’s okay, have another page. We’ll go over it during class,” the older woman said with a smile, always so understanding. Brittany really needed that today, with how many accidents she’d had. Her tummy still felt a bit upset, and she still had that chilly feeling between her legs, but her mood was starting to lift now that she was talking to her favorite teacher.

But that was all about to change. Brittany had been in such a rush to get back after her lengthy dump, that she’d neglected to put her skirt back on correctly… It was loose. She had felt it slipping a bit, having to constantly re-adjust it on the way to Mrs. Newman’s class. But the quick spin she did after talking to the elderly woman was the nail in the coffin.

Right in front of her entire science class, Emily included, Brittany’s skirt fell clean off. The fabric clumped around her ankles, revealing her total lack of panties to everyone in the room. Every single person that wasn’t looking already, looked up from their desk as a collective gasp sounded out in the room. There it was, on full display, Brittany’s cleanly shaven pussy.

“Eeep!” The girl yelps out, quickly dropping the paper in her hands and reaching down to pull her skirt back up, mooning her science teacher in the process. If only that had been the worst of it.

**_SSPPPRRRAAACCKK!_ **

The added pressure on her guts from bending over forced a disgusting shart out of her asshole, spraying all over her teacher’s desk. Papers, pens, even the back of the elderly woman’s laptop were smeared with a smattering of wet shit. Not only had she flashed everyone her pussy, but she’d just shit all over her teacher’s desk now! In that moment, Brittany was certain life could not get any worse… She didn’t even pay attention to everyone gasping, laughing, chattering. She didn’t hear Mrs. Newman cry out “MY WORD!” and leap out of her chair, backing up to the wall behind her. All she could do was quickly rush out of the classroom, hand pressed against her ass as more runny shit leaked out onto the floor, staining her hand and legs in the process.   
  
Of course, she’d left her skirt in the classroom. Now she was running down the hall, shit spraying from her ass all over the clean, shiny floors, desperately trying to make it to the toilet. Tears streamed down her red face, the girl sobbing and huffing as she had possibly the biggest accident of her life. If only she had taken her time in the potty earlier… If only she didn’t eat those expired beans… All of the failures leading up to this point swirled around in her head, and she lost focus.

She slipped and fell into her own trail of shit, the impact making her start to piss herself right in the hallway. All she could do now was hold her head in her hands and cry, waiting for it to be over...


End file.
